I Am Angela Jordan Michaels
by LeoFan
Summary: The story of how my OC Angie met the turtles. I own nothing except Angela. HIATUS
1. Just your average Friday

**Me: Well Angie, here's your chance to tell your story! This story is TMNT, but it is mainly about Angie. I own nothing except Angie and Miss Johnston.**

* * *

**Angela: Finally I get to tell them!**

Angela's POV

I am Angela Jordan Michaels, and up until yesterday I was a normal blond-headed high school girl.

It was your average Friday, and I had just gotten to Miss Johnston's math class, my blond hair in the usual sideways ponytail and my favorite neon orange v-neck tucked into my black Nike shorts. My neon orange knee-high socks stood out against my lightly tanned skin and by orange and green Nike sneakers squeaked on the slightly damp floor. I flopped into my desk and pulled out my Samsung Galaxy S III(Not the latest model, but I had had it since I was thirteen and I liked it _a lot_) and turned on the front facing camera. A blue eyed , freckled, tan face stared back at me. A freckled red-head walked up behind me.

"Hey April." I said. She looked surprised, then noticed my camera on.

"So that's how you knew I was here." She said. I shut off the camera.

"Yeah. What did you think? I was a ninja?" I laughed a little at my own joke as I turned around to face her. She gave a small laugh, as the infamous Casey Jones walked in with mine and April's friend Irma. They came over and got into a conversation about math and hockey that I soon lost interest in. my eyes wandered around the room, and stopped on the class Space Heroes/Ninja geek. She was sitting at her desk, wearing a t-shirt with Space Heroes on it, a pair of blue jeans, turquoise converse and her short brunette hair was tied in a loose braid. Her dark brown eyes darted to the white board and she stuffed her comic in her book bag as Miss Johnston came into the room, and she opened her ninja covered binder. When she looked up, I noticed her blue headband tied around her forehead, the long tails of it trailing down her back. She always wore that, and I wondered why.

"Angela?" My hair slapped me in the face as I swung around to look at Miss Johnston.

"Uhm...yes?" I asked.

"What's the square root of 36?" she asked, tapping her foot.

"Oh...uh...three?" I guessed.

"No Angela, I just said the answer a moment ago." She said, her piercing green gaze burning. I thought so hard my head hurt, but all I could remember were the words "square root". I had been to busy staring at sci-fi-ninja-girl-who's-name-I-don't-know.

"I-I wasn't listening ma'am." I muttered. Miss Johnston heaved a sigh.

"Honestly Angela. You need to start listening. The square root of 36 is six, because six times six is 36, ok?" She crossed her arms.

"Yes ma'am." I said. Her skirt and dark brown hair swished as she marched back to the white board. I zoned out again, despite the lecture I had just gotten. This junk might be cool and fun for nerds(No offense) like Irma, but for a fun loving girl like me, it sucks. Finally the bell rang and I ran out the door after slinging my neon green book bag onto my shoulder.


	2. Mutant Turtles

**Me: Welcome back to the story of my OC! **

**Angela: *pushes me away* this is my spot light! My story, my rules, and I say no you!**

**Me: *puts a hand on my hip* if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't exist!**

**Angela: *groans* What_ever!_ Get back up here!**

**Me: *walks back up* Thank you. I own nothing but this bad attitude blond.**

**Angela: Don't mention it.**

**Angie's POV**

When I got outside, I noticed Casey, Irma, April and sci-fi-ninja-girl walking together toward Antonio's pizza. I followed them, having only intentions of ordering a garlic-anchovy-mushroom-and jellybean pizza. But I had no idea what trouble such simple intentions could cause.

I stood behind Casey, Irma, April and sci-fi-ninja-girl, waiting to order.

"Four large pizzas, one jellybean, pepperoni, and maple syrup, two sausage and anchovy, and one supreme, two small supremes, one small pepperoni, bacon and sausage, and one small plain cheese." April rattled off. _Wow! That's a huge order! _I thought. I was definitely following them to find out why they needed so much pizza. Turns out I had to follow them anyway. Sci-fi-ninja-girl dropped a piece of paper on the way out, and I decided to return it. I forgot all about my pizza, grabbed the paper and dashed outside. I saw them disappear around a corner; into an alley that was a dead end. Confused, I followed them. On the way, my curiosity got the better of me, and I opened the folded up paper in my hands. There was one big heart, centered on the paper with "LF + HL" written inside it, and smaller hearts filled the background. I recognized a katana, instead of the usual arrow, stuck through the center heart. I had no clue who's initials were who's, but neither of the two _boys_ that came to mind were very attractive at all. It was either Luke Farlon, a messy haired black haired boy, rumored to pick his nose and eat it, or Harry Larkson, a first class _slob_. I dearly hoped her crush was someone I didn't know. I walked into the alley just in time to see the manhole cover clatter shut. _They went into the sewer? GROSS!_ I thought. Nevertheless, I followed them. I had a mission. I walked following their voices. I assumed by their cheerful tones that they were used to the smell. They must come here often. I gagged at the thought-and the smell. Suddenly, I heard four new voices up ahead. Boys. I wondered if one of the voices belonged to sci-fi-ninja-girl's crush. I rounded the corner, rather noisily due to the fact I splashed in a couple puddles, and came face-to-face with Casey, Irma, April, sci-fi-ninja-girl, and...four mutant turtles?!


	3. You guys are Italian?

**Me: We're back everyone! Gonna do some quick replies to reviews! Angela? Do you wanna do the honors?**

**Angela: Sure! To Annie the awesome: Well, we do intend to keep going! *grins* I'm not done yet! To Cat girl: Don't worry, I'm not a screamer. And sorry, but LF had to delete her Truth or Dare...**

**Me: Yeah, sorry. And once again I am listening to the Frozen soundtrack as I type so if something is off, think nothing of it, instead, let it go, let it go! *laughs***

* * *

**Angela: And she owns nothing but me. On to the story! For the first time in forever we are updating my story! For the first time in forever, I can tell you more of my story! *slaps hand over her mouth* JEEZ LF! YOU AND YOUR FROZEN OBSESSION! ON TO THE STORY!**

Angela's POV

Wait, what?! Mutant turtles?! With ninja weapons! Oh. My. Gosh. There was one with a blue mask, one with a raggedy red mask, one with a purple mask, and a super cute one with and orange mask. He had baby blue eyes and freckles just like mine. He had a childish looking face, which was absolutely adorable. I felt my face hit 100 degrees, and I turned to sci-fi-ninja-girl.

"You dropped this in Antonio's..." I handed her the paper. She turned beet red after looking at the paper and stuffed it in her pocket. I suddenly remembered the katana through the heart when I noticed that Blue had two of the legendary swords strapped to his back-er, shell. He must be who she likes. The blue headband kinda backed that up. Not that I blamed her. His distinct jawline really stood out, as well as his dark blue eyes. They were deep and filled with all of his thoughts and emotions; windows to the very depths of his soul. He was less muscular than Red, though more than Purple, but still had a leanness about him that made him very attractive, though not as much as Orange.

"Angie?" April looked at me like I had a suddenly sprouted Alienoid eye-stalks. (I read horror comics a lot)

"Yeah?" I asked. I figured I'd be safe to play like I wasn't freaking out.

"How did...I mean..." April was cut off by Casey.

"What she means is what the heck are you doing here?" he asked.

"Uh, returning a paper, duh!" I said, "By the way, sorry, but I don't know your name." I said turning to sci-fi-ninja-girl.

"You can just call me LF. Everyone does." She mumbled, still red.

"Angela." I smiled, introducing myself. "Now, who are these guys?" I asked. I pointed at the turtles.

"I'm Leonardo." Blue said. "And this is Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo." He pointed to Red, Purple, and Orange.

"So...you guys are Itallian?" I asked.

**Me: OMG Angie had the same reaction as Casey right there! **

**Angela: *makes a face* do NOT compare me to puck-head.**

**Me: *sticks out my tounge* Sorry that chapter was short...More coming soon!**


	4. A giant rat, and a giant promise

**Me: We're checking back up with Angie! **

**Angie: Yay!**

**Me: Oh...And Cat girl left a very weird review, due to the fact that she was strung on cat nip.**

* * *

**Angie: weird...on to the story**

Raphael punched Casey's arm.

"That's exactly what you said!" He and the Roosevelt High School hockey star laughed like crazy.

"No." A male voice with a heavy Asian accent answered my question, and I turned to see a huge mutant rat come into the out of a room and I sniggered as Casey hid behind April. Then I remembered that he was deathly afraid of rats, and quickly stopped.

"Well...uh..." I said, confused.

"I named them after my favorite Italian renaissance artists." The rat explained.

"Oh. And what's your name?" I asked.

"My name is Splinter." He said. I waved, earning a small smile from the mutant rat.

"Angie, you can't tell anyone about any of this." April said urgently.

"Chill Apes. Why not?" I asked.

"Well, being totally honest, how did you feel when you caught a glimpse of these guys?" she asked me.

"Totally freaked the heck out." I admitted, grabbing Irma who was closest to me.

"Well, other's might be the same way, only maybe even worse. April explained.

"Worse how?" I tilted my head.

"Just don't Angela. You're quite notorious for your big mouth." April's firm gaze burned holes through my skull.

"Jeez! Ok!" I threw my hands up in the air. Then I bent over to pull up my sicks, which had slid down around my ankles. They were a bit damp from my sewer dash, and the water was very noticable against the bright neon orange. After I finished, I looked up and saw Michelangelo looking right at me. I squeaked and fell backward into a puddle. The water soaked through my shorts and dark spots splattered all over my t-shirt.

"You ok?" Michelangelo extended his hand, and I took it quickly. He pulled me up and grasped my shoulders to steady me. I swear, if he didn't let me go then I'd faint.

"I-I'm fine." I stuttered. He nodded and-thank goodness-let me go. Donatello was talking to April.

"You sure she won't tell sweetie?" He asked. _Sweetie?!_

"Positive. I've known her since before I knew LF." April assured him. "Trust me Donnie. She's cool." Ok, so I can call him Donnie. The nine friends stood and talked, and I stood off to the side, until Michelangelo, the nice turtle he was, came over to me,

**Me: There! Sorry that was short...R&R please! (Chapter 6 of Raphael X Irma is up btw!)**


	5. Common intrests and irrisistable offers

**Me: WEEEEEEEEE ANGELA IS BACK TO TELL MORE OF HER STORY! SORRY I AM SO HYPER! I HAD WAAAAAAAAAAAY TO MUCH JELLYBEAN-VANILLA ICE CREAM-AND-CHOCOLATE CHIP PIZZA AND I'M ON A SUGAR HIGH! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Angela: Ok...since LF is obviously busy, I'll handle this part. LF does not own TMNT. She only owns me. And this will be a double chapter, being that if it wasn't it would be to short.**

**Me: MIKEY! I WANT SOME MORE OF THAT PIZZA!**

**Angela: Oh no you don't! *grabs me***

**Me: NOOOOO LET ME GO! *laughs***

* * *

**Angela: *sighs* I'll be glad when this sugar high is over.**

Angie's POV

"So, you like orange?" He asked.

"Uh huh. It's my favorite color." I replied. "You?"

"It's my favorite to!" He grinned. I liked this Turtle.

"Do you like video games and horror comics?" I asked.

"Are you kidding me?" He crossed his arms and made a serious face. "YES!"He yelled, breaking into a wide grin."What about just regular comics? And what's your favorite comic? And DO YOU LIKE PIZZA?" He grabbed my shoulders firmly at the last question, sending goosebumps dancing down my arms.

"Yes, Invasion of the Alienoids, and YES! I answered.

"WE HAVE SO MUCH IN COMMON!" He hugged me and I nearly passed out, but remained in my consciousness and returned the hug. And that was basically the Friday I met the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Ever heard the term "dumb blonde"? Well, I might be air-headed, and I might not be the brightest bulb in the box, but I for sure ain't dumb. LF _definitely_ has a crush on Leo. The "HL" in her picture stands for "Hamato Leonardo". (In Japan, the last name comes first, so really Leonardo Hamato. So that means that Splinter's first name was Yoshi! Like in Mario! I'm getting off topic..) The thing is, Leo has a girlfriend. And apparently so does Donnie.

Raph seems to like Irma, who seems to like him, and Casey likes April. April and Donnie have been dating a month longer than Leo and his girlfriend, Karai. ((**A/N: to those of you who hate Leorai: I'm really sorry, but I ship this with all my heart, and I love writing about it. If your not a shipper...well...I'm sorry. Please don't let it affect your opinion of my story. ~LeoFan**)) So the only two of us without a love triangle situation are Raph and Irma. Leo likes Karai, and both Karai and LF like and are competing for Leo. (Even though Karai has pretty much won) April likes Donnie, and both Donnie and Casey like and are competing for April. (Donnie has won there) I like Mikey, and Mikey likes pizza, therefore I am competing with food for Mikey. So...yeah.

Apparently, favorite colors and comic books weren't the only things I had in common with Mikey. We were both athletic, and our favorite pizza was Jellybean-anchovy-and-jalapeno. When I told Mikey I was athletic, he immediately asked if I was a cheerleader. I hate how people associate blondes with cheerleading.

"No. I play lacrosse, and I'm on the swim team." I told him. ((**A/N: I know nothing about lacrosse, so that's the only reference you'll see to it. ~LeoFan**))

"Oh.." He looked a little guilty. I felt bad, but He got over it. When I got news that my mom would be remaining in Australia for her business trip for most of the month, Master Splinter invited me to the lair over spring break, and after school as well after break. When I asked why, he explained that this way I would have a place to stay where I wouldn't be lonely, and then he offered to train me as a kunoichi! I was psyched. Now, I swim, play lacrosse, and do ninjutsu! Now I'm really athletic. Not to mention I feel better than I ever have in my life. (other then the fact that I have to wake up at 6am) Life was good. But now lets head back to present day: Saturday.

**Me: *sleeping on the couch, snoring***

* * *

**Angela: *sniggers* Leo would think she's _real_ attractive now. All that sugar, and now she's crashed and fell asleep. Well, she wants you to know, that she wants you to read and review, and read her other stories too! Check out her page. She's got some really good stories!**

**A/N: I'm not trying to brag, I'm just trying to get some stuff on my other stories. Bye!**


	6. Better than pizza Love and kisses,Angie

**Me: *tied in a chair* LET ME UP ANGELA**

**Angela: No. I'm stealin' your thunder the rest of this story!**

**Me: ANGELA!**

**Angela: Don't make me get out the duct tape. **

**Me:...**

**Angela: I thought so. LF doesn't own anything but me. And she also wants to apologize ahead of time that Irma will be "laying low", or in other words won't be mentioned for a while. And she Doesn't own Charlie Brown. And I suppose she'll want you people to know that if you go to YouTube and type in "Leonardo X Karai unofficial trailer" that you can see her trailer for an upcoming fanfiction. **

* * *

**Me:...**

* * *

**-page break-**

Angela's POV

It was Leo's day to cook today, and I was not looking forward to it. Even though Mikey had started giving him cooking lessons, he still burns everything, and the toaster still catches fire every time he lays hands on it. I swear, the thing has it in for him. LF giggles whenever she watches him attempt to cook—it's really cute. She's one of the only ones that pretended to like his cooking. The other three were Splinter, Mikey, and of course, Karai. Mikey might actually like it. But I dunno.

Today Leo made pancakes. I wasn't really that hungry, and it had nothing to do with the fact that the flapjack on my plate looked, felt and tasted like one of Casey's hockey pucks. I poked at my breakfast and stared at Mikey out of the corner of my eye. Cute, care-free, clueless and adorable Mikey, who was inhaling his fifth hotcake. I sighed. There was probably nothing I could do to get him to pay attention to me, at least, pay attention to me in a way other than "best friend".

I sighed again and shoved a bite of pancake in my mouth, choking down the overly crispy food. Suddenly, an orange and green blur appeared right up in my face. And I do mean, _right up in my face._ I had to cross my eyes in order to keep him in view, because there was a maximum of a centimeter between us. Upon calculating the distance, my heart raced.

"You gonna finish that?" His breath tickled my nose as he pointed at my pancake. I shook my head and grabbed a granny smith apple from a bowl in the center of the table. Mikey snatched my pancake and devoured it in less than a second. A thin ribbon of syrup dripped down into his lap. As he wiped it up and cleaned his mouth I bit into my apple. I rested my head on my fist, with my elbow on the table, which defied all table manners, and stared at the fruit, a single bite exposing the white flesh. A single white spot in the middle of a whole lot of green. Green like Mikey. I jumped, dropped the apple and abandoned my thoughts as I felt a three-fingered hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Leonardo, with Karai standing just behind him.

"Something wrong?" He asked. I shook my head a little to quickly, which didn't get past Leo. He pushed me and Karai into the dojo, both of us protesting loudly, to talk. Fifteen minutes later he came in to see us standing silently in the dojo, and took Karai by the hand, walking her out. He came back with LF trailing behind him, the hearts practically flashing above her head. She reminded me a little of Sally from Charlie Brown following Linus around, although Linus knew that Sally was head over heels for him, and Leo didn't know that LF felt that way about him...yet.

Once Leo left, LF looked at me and tilted her head to one side like a dog.

"Soooo..." she said. I looked at the pale skinned, brown-eyed brunette, who had a crush on a boy who's heart was already stolen. I had the same problem, though slightly different.

"I have a crush...on one of the guys...and it's hopeless." I finally admitted.

"Me too." She sighed. "I have a crush on Leo, but he can't see past his 'Rai-Rai'." She made a face.

"I like Mikey...he can't see past his pizza. It's always gotta be pizza." I mumbled. LF gave a small chuckle and I felt a twinge of anger. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I just know how to help, because Mikey is usually pretty open with me. I mean, I've known him since we were 15, and now we're 16 and he hasn't changed a bit."

"So you can help?" I asked.

"Yeah." She smiled. "The thing with Mikey is you have to tell him straight out you like him. He doesn't think anyone likes him that way, and with Raph telling him he's an idiot all the time, it makes it easier for him to believe it if the girl has enough guts to tell him."

"What?!" I stared at her with my mouth open. Things just got difficult.

"But, another thing is, you have to tell him you like him more than pizza. He came to me one day, and said, and I quote, 'If a girl that really likes me tells you about it and asks for help, tell them to tell me that they like me more than pizza. If they really like me, they'll tell me, because pizza is the best thing out there.'" She explained, doing a really good impression of Mikey's voice.

"Well, I guess I could give it a try." I gulped. LF smiled as Leo walked up behind her.

"How goes it?" Leo asked goofily. LF jumped violently as a blush crept up on her face. She mutter something about training with Splinter and ran off. Leo turned to me. "Well?"

"Problem solved Leo." I slowly grinned. "Do you know where Mikey is?" Leo cocked an eyebrow (or would've, ya know, if turtles had them.), and I felt my cheeks grow hot.

"Yeah, why?" He asked. _Nosy ninja. _He slowly broke into a grin as he pieced the situation together. "Never mind that question. He's in his room playing _Need For Speed_."

"Thanks." I walked to Mikey's room. His door was covered in various posters. I raised my hand hesitantly and knocked three times.

"ONE MINUTE!" Mikey screamed desperately. "C'MON C'MON C'MON!" I heard a screech of tires and a controller clatter to the floor. "NOOO! Come in." I chuckled to myself and opened the door quietly.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi Angie." Mikey grinned. _He's so adorable!_ I started getting nervous. Hopefully an opportunity would present itself soon. I nodded to his game, where a large red "GAME OVER" flashed on the screen.

"Did ya lose?" I asked. He nodded, then grabbed a pizza box off his bed.

"No big deal. Want some pizza?" He asked.

"Sure." He handed me a slice of pepperoni pizza, and then grabbed one for himself.

"Ahh, nothing's better than a good slice of pizza." He said. _Ok Angela, here's your chance. The opportune moment that you've been waiting for._ I took a deep breath.

"Actually, there is one thing." I said nervously.

"H-huh?" Mikey nearly choked on his pizza as he looked at me in surprise, his eyes full of disbelief, and overflowing with hope.

"You." I whispered, my voice trembling. His eyes widened.

"Oh please let this be real..." He whispered, slowly moving his hand to his arm and pinching his bright green skin. He jerked at the pain, and continued to stare at me, realizing this wasn't a dream.

"It's real." I whispered back.

"How can I be sure?" His voice was scarcely more than a whisper now. I got a very risky idea in my head, and as my eyes wandered to his lips, I knew what I wanted to do.

"I know how." I moved my hand under his chin and gently tilted his head upward just enough, then I carefully pulled him close, and gave him a soft kiss. I felt him tense up, and then relax as he kissed me back. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and I felt him tangle his fingers in my hair and pull me closer. I let him. I was enjoying this. Suddenly, I heard a startled gasp at the door. We both quickly pulled away and whipped around to see a very surprised Raph.

**-(page break)-**

**Me: …**

**Angela: Remember to check out LF's trailer for her upcoming fanfic. And check out her's and Leo's blog, www./hamatoleonardo./wordpress. . Remove the slashes before typing in the URL. Buh bye!**


End file.
